Christmas at Storybrooke
by Frenchiemakesfiction
Summary: Fluff. Belle learns more about Christmas traditions with Rumple.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you know the story._

_This is my very first fanfiction - Rumbelle worths it. Please tell if it's horrible, okay, or if I just stop writing fanfictions at once. Thanks for your consideration and enjoy your reading!_

* * *

Thick clouds were all over Storybrooke. Belle already saw many snows, but never here, in this land without magic. But still...  
The snowflakes were gently drifting from the sky, only to land gracefully onto the rooftops. Belle smiled at the beauty of this view.  
For a land without magic, this scenery was entirely enchanting.  
Dreamy, mesmerized by the sky, she wasn't alarmed by the sound of steps smoothly crushing on the snow. When a familiar hand touched her shoulder,  
she simply turned back - and smiled.

Rumple gave her a sincere smile back, greeting her by his simple "hey". Even if it could seem few, Belle knew it was Rumple's kind of code. This simple word could mean a lot between them, like: "I missed you"; or, "I'm not unhappy to see you".  
For that, Belle threw her arms around him.

"I missed you too", she answered while brushing a light kiss onto his lips.

Everytime she did greet him this way, his features mellowed - a mix between surprise and joy, as if he still wouldn't believe in his own luck. After being convinced of Belle's death during more than 28 years, seeing her here, having forgiven him...  
As if it was all a dream.

Belle broke the embrace - not without some regret. The couple started to walk together to the library.

"Anything planned for today?  
- I just have to go to the library in order to put some last things together.  
- Does your library have some success now?  
- A lot. Many people come to check books about Christmas... I'm pretty curious to see what this holiday looks like in here."

As always, Belle was curious of everything. But there's some things you don't learn from books, and Mr. Gold had promised to help her learn all he could about the way of life in this land.

Belle continued:  
"What do people usually do during this celebration?  
- On Christmas Eve, they usually gather as a family or friends, and share a meal large enough to feed at least thirty people.  
Then, on the next day, they give each other's gifts - most of the time superfluous -..."  
He paused, seeing that Belle suddenly stopped walking.

- But - until now... With whom did you celebrate Christmas?"

After a short hesitation, Gold had to admit:  
"I'm a difficult man to love."

Belle had a sorry look on her face. Then, she decided:  
"Ruby told me I could spend Christmas with her if I didn't have anyone... But, I think I already have someone I care for to share the evening", she replied in a cute half-smile, having a quick glance to Rumplestilstkin.

Belle and Rumple shared a gaze full of complicity. Then, looking up, Rumple said:  
"I think there's another tradition I should inform you about, Belle."

Under the library's porch, some mistletoe was swinging to the winter's wind, slightly covered with powder snow.

"And what is it about?" asked Belle, with a light tone of suspicion in her voice.

For all answer, Rumple had a half-smile. Brushing her cheek while gently pushing aside a strand of her brown hair, he leaned forward for a tender kiss on her lips.

He was going to lean back, when Belle grabbed him by his collar coat and pulled him to her - and kissed him with even more impetuosity.

After a slight hesitation, Rumple finally allowed himself to pass an arm around her waist, pulling her closer - leaving no space between them. He gently slipped his other hand to her face, the tip of his fingers brushing her cheek. He began playing with a strand of her hair, then started to run down her thick, brown locks. Deepening the embrace, he had to repress the eager of pulling her even closer, as if he wanted to catch up all the time lost - 28 years where they could have been together.

They stayed here, interlaced under the porch, while the snow began to land smoothly on their winter coats.

At last, they parted, both a little light-headed. Belle blinked a little and lifted her eyes to the sky, watching the snowflakes dancing in the wind.

"I feel that this Christmas is going to be magical", she finally declared.  
- And I do not doubt it, dearie." answered Gold, still looking at her.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and have marvellous holidays!_


End file.
